Flashpoint Conflict
|name=Flashpoint Conflict |prev=Battle of Char |conc= |next=Lab Rat |image= |imgsize= |conflict=Second Great War |campaign= |date=Late 2504 |place=Char, Deadman's Rock, and the Kirkegaard Belt |result=*Sarah Kerrigan survives and goes into hiding in the Umojan Protectorate *The Bucephalus and Raynor's Raiders escape *Emil Narud steals the xel'naga device |battles=Battle of Char, Running Battles, Battle of Deadman's Rock, Battle of Kirkegaard Belt |side1=* Raynor's Raiders * Dominion Renegades * Mira's Mercs |side2=* Terran Dominion * Moebius Foundation |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Matt Horner Rory Swann Sarah Kerrigan Valerian Mengsk Roger Merriman Everett Vaughn Mira Han |commanders2= Arcturus Mengsk Emil Narud Chantal de Vries Cooper Gary Crane |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=13 battlecruisers total *''Hyperion'' *''Bucephalus'' *''Aeneas *Amphitrite *Antigone *Eos *Herakles *Meleager *Metis *Patroclus Top of the line Vikings Sarah Kerrigan |forces2=25 or 26 battlecruisers *White Star'' *Mercenary battlecruiser *Vikings (top of the line and mercenary) *Wraiths *Space Station Prometheus *3 hybrids |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1=10 battlecruisers (all but the Bucephalus and the Hyperion) Annabelle Thatcher |casual2=A number of battlecruisers |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The Flashpoint Conflict was a Terran Dominion civil war that took place during the Second Great War. After the Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk pursued a deinfested and weakened Sarah Kerrigan, who was under the protection of Dominion Prince Valerian Mengsk and Raynor's Raiders. The rebels suffered heavy casualties but managed to bring Kerrigan to the Umojan Protectorate.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Afterwards, Kerrigan began reuniting the Zerg Swarm under her leadership. Course of the Conflict Escape from Char The ended in a terran victory; Kerrigan and the xel'naga device were ferried aboard the battlecruiser Bucephalus. Emperor Mengsk had been waiting nearby aboard the battlecruiser White Star with the remainder of the Dominion Armada to pounce on the victor of the battle, and demanded custody of Kerrigan for execution. The prince was aware of the involving the Dark Voice and refused. The emperor attempted to take her by force, and was willing to kill his own son to do so. The remnant of the Char invasion fleet sustained damage but escaped after the battlecruiser Hyperion, of Raynor's Raiders, lured zerg to White Star. Valerian's plan to take Kerrigan, ill from deinfestation, to see Dr. Emil Narud, an expert on the zerg, was complicated by further action. The Dominion used covert tracking devices on Bucephalus to intercept the rebels within 15 minutes of leaving Char; the rebels escaped after losing ships. Raynor's Raiders engineers Rory Swann, Earl and Annabelle Thatcher boarded Bucephalus to remove the trackers. In the next engagement, the rebels escaped again by ramming the evacauted rebel battlecruiser Herakles into White Star; the Dominion flagship survived with significant damage. Ultimately, the skirmishes reduced the rebel fleet to just Bucephalus and Hyperion. Dead Man's Rock On Raynor's suggestion, the rebels sheltered at Dead Man's Rock under the protection of dominant crime lord Mira Han. The ships hid in a junk pile while rebel leaders, including Raynor, Valerian, and Kerrigan, descended to the surface, where they were joined by Narud. Han entrusted Gary Crane, a mercenary in her employ, to supervise the rebels; she did not know Crane intended to betray her and his attack caught the rebels separated. Kerrigan recovered some of her powers at a safehouse and detected the imminent attack. Crane's mercenary ships, including a battlecruiser, attacked the hidden rebel battlecruisers. Rory Swann immediately ordered Hyperion to break free and launch. Raynor, Valerian, Matt Horner and Narud were caught on the surface leaving a meeting at a bar; Horner's arm was wounded. The rebels fled to an abandoned prefab home where Horner alerted Han, and Valerian authorized Bucephalus to engage. Bucephalus s top-of-the-line vikings stymied the mercenary fleet. Han evacuated Kerrigan to Bucephalus, and passed information of a secret tunnel that allowed the rebel leaders to escape the prefab home undetected. Unaware of the tunnel, Crane turned to Cooper, his contact in the Raiders, to track the leaders. The leaders escaped with the arrival of Han with transportation and reinforcements. Han moved against Crane once the rebels were safely away. Prometheus The rebels traveled to Space Station Prometheus, a secret Moebius Foundation installation in the Kirkegaard Belt. The battlecruisers took on repair teams from Prometheus as they slowly traversed the dangerous belt. Narud, Valerian, Raynor, Kerrigan and Egon Stetmann went ahead to the station. Kerrigan did not trust Narud. The doctor was secretly cooperating with Emperor Mengsk and the stop at the station was a trap. The "repair" crews sabotaged the ships while Stetmann supervised Kerrigan's preliminary tests and Narud entertained Raynor and Valerian. When the sabotage was complete, Narud moved to capture his guests and the Dominion fleet arrived. Kerrigan broke out of her lab after defeating a ghost and marines and rescued Stetmann first. Raynor avoided capture and set off to rescue Stetmann and Kerrigan, but was held up by marines and two hybrids under Narud's control. Emperor Mengsk broadcast an offer of safe passage for the rebels in exchange for Kerrigan's death. Hearing the emperor's voice enraged Kerrigan, and used her powers to destroy the hybrids. The sabotaged rebel ships were unable to immediately address the situation on the station. Hyperion s crew barely noticed the sabotage in time; Horner sent troops to engineering to handle the "repair" crew. The rebels made hasty repairs but were at a severe disadvantage against the Dominion fleet. The rebels launched fighters; Cooper piloted a Wraith and shot down another Wraith. Valerian, Raynor, Kerrigan and Stetmann reunited on the station. Narud stayed ahead of them and got on a transport with the xel'naga device. The Raiders deployed the dropship Fanfare to extract the ground team. The dropship had just been retrofitted with weapons; Annabelle Thatcher was aboard to maintain the weapons. Fanfare attacked Narud's transport but the latter got away. On the station, Kerrigan was locked in combat with another hybrid, which was subsequently destroyed by Fanfare. Thatcher was accidentally killed by Kerrigan's psionic powers. White Star s attempt to intercept Fanfare were frustrated when the Dominion flagship was engaged by Bucephalus. Once the dropship was safe, the rebel battlecruisers made a series short-distance warp jumps in the "stardust" clouds. The rebels had irradiated the clouds to frustrate sensors. This bought the rebels enough time to plan a long-distance jump and escape. Valerian directed the rebels to a secret Umojan Protectorate orbital platform where the battlecruisers could be repaired, and where Kerrigan could receive treatment. Aftermath Shortly after, Kerrigan was taken to Umojan facility Research Station EB-103, where tests were run on her to see the extent of the zerg mutagens still in her system. However, Terran Dominion forces eventually did find the facility, and in a raid led by Nova Terra captured Raynor and forced Valerian, Horner, and Kerrigan to flee.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. After failing to rendezvous with Raynor, Kerrigan fled back to the Zerg Swarm and began to reestablish control, sparking the next phase of the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Transmission (in English). 2013-03-12. References Category:Second Great War battles